


Desperate Rescue

by Meg97



Series: KH Trauma Team AU. [1]
Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: Having a bus crash into the shopping center’s second floor was hardly what he’d call an ideal date.





	Desperate Rescue

Having a bus crash into the shopping center’s second floor was hardly what he’d call an ideal date.

* * *

All they’d been doing at the time was enjoying a simple lunch at the ground floor’s café, when the walls and floor had rumbled as if thunder was running volts through the tiles, the concrete, the bricks. 

Then the screaming, the shouts of pain, and the bus barely stable on the second floor. Balancing by a thread, easily tipped to fall and kill more innocents.

_“Help! It hurts!”  
_

_“Please! Get it off me!”  
_

_“Is anybody a doctor?! Help!”_  


Doctor.  
Trauma Team.  
Right. That was him.

“Riku?”  


He sees fear in Sora’s eyes, terror, hand shaking where it tightly clasps his own - and though he’s usually beautifully bronzed, he’s clearly paler now.  
His hand is clutched tighter - like Sora can tell he’s about to do something stupid, and is trying to stop him.

Normally it’s the other way around - the irony of it can’t quite cut through the danger of the situation, however.

**“I have to help them.”**  


He’s a surgeon, can do diagnostics -- and though he’s not usually a First Response member, it seems he doesn’t have much of a choice.

* * *

**“The bleeding won’t stop, I need another tourniquet.”**

“R-Riku----”

He doesn’t usually keep a medical kit in his backpack, so he’s making do with straps of fabric and such from the pharmacy on the ground floor - though Sora’s voice drags him from the current patient, broken leg placed back to normal positioning, glass shards being removed and patched up with cotton, bandages, anything and everything they can find.

“I---- I’m not a nurse, I---- I can’t----”  


It’s to be expected, that someone who’s only ever been a patient for minor injuries, who’s never been medically trained, would panic like this - and Riku hates that it’s all he can do to help push him forward. He’d normally try push him away, get him to go somewhere safe - but Sora has refused to move from his side, and he needs all the help he can get.

_“There’s an accident somewhere else! The paramedics will be late!”_  


_Shit._

**“Sora,”**  


Perhaps his voice is unnaturally calm, fingertips staining Sora’s cheeks crimson as his thumbs brush over soft skin, warm and where tears threaten to spill -- it’s all he can do to keep eye contact, to try be a soothing presence when the adrenaline is pumping and the screaming is as loud as an apocalypse,

**“I know it’s hard, but we’re running out of time. I need you here with me, okay? Do you understand?”**  


His heart practically breaks within Sora’s shaking hands, and there’s blood, so much blood, among all the bodies they’ve saved and those yet to be rescued -- and, by the sounds of it, there’s even more among the wreckage that others have yet to procure and bring to Riku to help.

A sniffle from this charming angel in front of him, tanned hands wiping away at unfallen tears -- and the briefest of nods, a quiet voice of agreement.

“Okay.”  


All he can do is give a light peck to the brunet’s forehead ( too much for friendship, too little for whatever this relationship they have is, slowly blooming ) and the adrenaline returns with new fervour, pumping heavily in his veins.

**“Alright. Pass me some more bandages and a tourniquet ; we’re going to stop the bleeding and patch him up, then move on to the next patient.”**  


The first patient had suffered cardiac arrest immediately -- they could handle some small glass shards.


End file.
